1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a standby power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The voltage range of the 3.3 volt (V) standby power of a computer is 3.3V±5%. In other words, the voltage range of the 3.3V standby power is 3.465V˜3.135V. After the computer is powered on, the voltage of the 3.3 V standby power need only to be about 3.135V. However, a conventional standby power supply circuit cannot reduce the 3.3 V standby power to 3.135V, thus power is wasted.